Type-11 Infiltration Rifle
---- | manufacturer=Pyroneous Industries | model=Type-11 | type=Covert Assault Rifle | cost= | size= | damage per hit=High | magazine=30 Rounds | maxammo=(varies) | fire=*Pyronic Ignition Firing System *Cryomagnetic Suppressor System | ammotype=Pyronic Rounds | operation=Semi-automatic | rate of fire=3 rounds per second | accuracy=Medium | range=700-950 metres | era=Necros War | counterpart= | counterwep= | affiliation=Jiralhanae Kingdoms }} The , or more commonly coined as the Stalker Rifle, is a covert operation weapon used by Jiralhanae Kingdoms Stalkers and Jiralhanae Commandos. With decent accuracy and high damage capabilities, this rifle is expensive yet extremely useful for covert and infiltration operations. Due to its expense it is wielded predominantly by Commandos, however some higher ranking Stalker operatives also use it. The weapon was first produced in 2605 due to the Jiralhanae's economic boom, along with the integration of the Commandos into the special warfare division of the Alliance's military in 2607. It also saw unwanted usage in the Remnant Military, however this was extremely rare and eventually stopped by the AUR and PI. Description A unique change for a Jiralhanae weapon, the Stalker Rifle is designed, not for brute force in a primary weapon, but as much force as possible in a stealth situation. Its external physique coheres to the common, crudely yet contemporary, design of Jiralhanae weaponry, whereas its internal mechanics differ drastically. Using the standard Pyronic Ignition Firing System, which most Pyroneous Industries weapons also contain, it fires similarly to any other military rifle. However towards the front of the weapon there is the expensively specialised Cryomagnetic Suppressor System, which cools and (by means of rebalancing power from the reduction of heat and kinetic energy) magnetically propels the rounds at similar strength and speed to standard super-heated pryronic rounds. Although, due to the complexity of the internal engineering, the weapon has a semi-automatic firing operation, since fully-automatic fire would cause malfunctioning of the weapon and a significant increase in thermal and audio signatures being emitted from the weapon, thus reducing its stealth capabilities. Furthermore, alike most Jiralhanae weapons, the Stalker Rifle has an under-barrel bayonet to cause extensive close quarter damage by melee combat. Short yet sharp, this blade can sever most modern light-armour and can completely dismember organic limbs and tissue. Overall this causes the weapon to have high damage per hit yet the low visual and audio signatures, plus the close quarter relatively silent melee damage, that an ideal covert weapon needs in order to successfully fulfil its covert role. Development Background Post-war Influences Due to the overall loss in Jiralhanae militants during the Human-Covenant War, at the first Jiralhanae Alliance-Pyroneous Industries Materiel Conference the Jiralhanae realised, amongst other issues, that sheer brute force was not enough to win future military conflicts. They agreed that stealth operations and covert warfare needed huge expansion, not only the Alliance's military but also in the hardware being made on the Industries production line. One of the main weapons to successfully and quickly develop from the conference was the Nailer Rifle, and consequently a covert operations counterpart was proposed and eventually designed. Late 2500's Development The weapon was designed and planned numerous times, before a suitable and accepted prototype was finally produced. Due to its specific and complex necessities, requested and agreed upon at various materiel conferences, it took a while until the final design was passed and eventual mass production was started. However due to the economic situation, which the Jiralhanae were in because of post-war debts, this weapon could not be mass produced to the requested amount as it was quite expensive compared to more needed weaponry. Neo-Century Production Once the Jiralhanae Alliance and Pyroneous Industries were in a stable economic position, production of the weapon commenced a few years into the new century. The first batch of these weapons were sold and transported to the Alliance, along with other new weaponry in 2605. It saw limited use initially, however its popularity and abundance increased over the next few years, as its production increased accordingly. By 2607, along with the newly integrated Commando special warfare sub-division, the rifle became the primary firearm for the new elite operatives. By the beginning of the Necros War, this weapon was the primary weapon for all covert operatives in the Alliance’s military. ---- Category:Brutes